staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Marca 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Sabina Rosenbach. Schyl się; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Aniołki - odc. 8; cykl dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 4 marca; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Smocze opowieści - Przeziębiony wiatr; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:05 Budzik - Gubimy, znajdujemy 09:30 Atlantis High - odc. 9; serial komediowy kraj prod.Australia (2002 10:00 Zwierzowiec - Zapachy w świecie zwierząt i ludzi 10:15 Zdrowo z Jedynką ; magazyn 10:30 Cukrzyca. Nie zawsze cukier krzepi! - Stopa cukrzycowa; felieton 10:40 Z EUROpą na Ty - odc. 7; magazyn 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3732; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3733; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Tak jak w Unii 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1030; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1419; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Tytan - druga Ziemia? - cz. 1; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Ranczo - odc. 26 - Zgoda po polsku - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:00 Klan - odc. 1424 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 16:25 Plebania - odc. 1035; telenowela TVP 16:50 Teleexpress 17:10 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Kuopio (studio) 17:20 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Kuopio 19:10 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa - Nowe buty; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 19:15 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa - Szkolny festyn; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Nie lubię poniedziałku - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1971) 22:05 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 22:40 Błędy odwracalne - odc. 1; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004) Konserwacja nadajnika dla Warszawy i okolic od godz. 24.00 do godz.6.00 00:10 Na własne oczy - Dawno temu w PRL - u; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007) 00:40 Życie i cała reszta; komediodramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja, USA, Holandia (2003) 02:20 Był taki dzień - 4 marca; felieton 02:25 Notacje - ks. kard. Henryk Gulbinowicz. Chciałem być aktorem a zostałem kardynałem 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Statek miłości - odc. 56/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 06:10 Statek miłości - odc. 57/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Od pustelni do monasteru; reportaż 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio-mały helikopter - Pechowiec Chuck; serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 128; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 9:20,10:10 11:10 Sąsiedzi - Jak zostać milionerem; serial komediowy TVP 11:35 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 26/26; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 12:30 Złotopolscy odc.30 - Tu mieszka glina 13:00 Madera - szmaragd na Atlantyku; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2005) 14:00 Podróże z żartem - Podróże za chlebem ; program rozrywkowy 14:55 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie ; widowisko rozrywkowe 15:35 ...z Mazurskiej Nocy Kabaretowej 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 563; serial TVP 16:50 Czterej pancerni i pies odc.16/21 - Daleki patrol - txt - str.777; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny ; teleturniej 19:35 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 564; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 321 21:05 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 21:40 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Edi - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2002) 23:25 Liga Mistrzów - skróty Konserwacja nadajnika dla Warszawy i okolic od godz. 24.00 do godz.6.00 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Norymberga - ostatnia batalia Goeringa; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 02:00 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 02:10 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Wrocław 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10, 07:25; Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:53; 07:11, 07:19, 07:41; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:50, 07:16; Serwis sportowy 06:16, 06:46, 07:22; STEREO 07:45 Fakty - wydanie poranne 07:55 Pogoda 07:57 Nie przegap 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Fakty 08:57 Pogoda 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:53 Pogoda; STEREO 10:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:52 Pogoda; STEREO 14:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:08 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:06 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Fakty 16:55 Sport 16:55 Pogoda 17:00 Trzecia szansa - mag. 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:15 Sport 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Rozmowa Faktów 18:40 Nie przegap! 18:45 Profesor Miodek odpowiada 19:00 Pasmo zdarzeń - rep. 19:15 Trzecia szansa 19:30 Telewizyjny Klub Seniora 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:05 Sport 22:10 Pogoda 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:58 Pogoda; STEREO Konserwacja nadajnika dla Warszawy i okolic od godz. 24.00 do godz.6.00 00:04 Zagrożenia na talerzu - odc. 6; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:27 Znojne dzieciństwo; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); reż.:Paul Comiti; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:57 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:21 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:40 Serwis info; STEREO 02:05 Pogoda; STEREO 02:06 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:16 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Adam i Ewa (98) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 06.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy, USA 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.20 Kameleon (68) - serial sensacyjny, USA 09.30 Stan wyjątkowy (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.30 Beverły Hills 90210 (21) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Samo życie (1053) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Łabędziem być... - show 13.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (275) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (659) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Sabrina, nastoletria czarownica - serial komediowy, USA 15.15 Daleko od noszy (30) - serial komediowy, Polska 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.20 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 16.50 Beverly Hills 90210 (22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (660) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1054) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 Leon Zawodowiec - film sensacyjny, Francja/USA 1994 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.25 Chirurdzy (58) - serial obyczajowy, USA 00.25 Millennium (54) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.25 Miasto zwycięzców 02.25 Nocne randki TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.20 Telesklep 06.20 Hej-nał show 07.25 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 08.00 Na Wspólnej (932) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Klub byłych żon - magazyn 12.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Milionerzy - teleturniej 14.05 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15.15 Marina (126/169) - telenowela, Meksyk/USA 16.15 Rozrnowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (933) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 39 i pół (1): Powrot - serial obyczajowy, Polska 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.30 Kryminalni 8 (89) - serial kryminalny, Polska 00.35 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 01.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.00 Wrzuć na luz 03.00 Telesklep 03.25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.55 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.20 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Twoja wróżba - pr. interaktywny 09.25 Zbuntowani (92) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.25 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 10.55 Mała czarna - talk show 11.55 Big Brother 5 - reality show 12.55 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.55 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15.30 Sidła miłości (1) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.30 Zbuntowani (93) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Adam kontra Miłosz - rozr. 20.30 Big Brother 5 - reality show 21.30 Regina (19) - serial obycz., Polska 22.05 Regina (20) - serial obycz., Polska 22.35 Pogromcy hitów - program rozr. 23.05 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 23.35 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 00.40 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.15 Big Brother 5 - reality show 02.15 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 02.40 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 03.05 Muzyczne listy - pr. muzyczny 03.55 Happy Hour - pr. rozrywkowy 04.40 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 05.05 Komenda - mag. policyjny 05.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Lek na przekorę; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - .; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Wartość odżywcza tłuszczów roślinnych; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn 09:40 Kroniki Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych 2008; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Podróżnik - Terre - de - Haut; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Czas - magazyn przechodnia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Zacisze gwiazd - Alicja Majewska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 13/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1031; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1413; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Rozmowa z... Martą Chodorowską i Pawłem Królikowskim (Ranczo); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Warto kochać - odc. 51; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 W rajskim ogrodzie - Równikowe lasy Afryki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Uciec z Zagórowa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 To jest temat - Żwirki i Wigury start do wieczności; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Zwierzowiec - Królowa i robotnice; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Magazyn Medyczny - Wartość odżywcza tłuszczów roślinnych.; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Ekwador znaczy równik; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Lek na przekorę; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Kurs języka polskiego - Profesor Smok i przyjaciele (9); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Polska z bocznej drogi - Kajka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1031; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio magik; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1413; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 26; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Kroniki Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych 2008; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Errata do biografii - Kornel Makuszyński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Kurlandzki smak; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Kurs języka polskiego - Profesor Smok i przyjaciele (9); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Rozmowy na temat... Kolekcja poczty powstańczej z 1944 roku. (Dariusz Gawin); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1031; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio magik; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1413; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 26; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Kroniki Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych 2008; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Errata do biografii - Kornel Makuszyński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zacisze gwiazd - Alicja Majewska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Polak - żołnierz - emigrant; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Hallmark Channel 6:00 Dzień jak dzień: Godzina strachu (5) 7:00 Dzień jak dzień: Nie ma miejsca na tym świecie (6) 8:00 Wyprawa "Jednorożca" (2-ost.) 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Choroba lokomocyjna (1) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Niebo i ziemia (20) 12:00 Powrót na samotne ugory 14:00 Potyczki Amy: Choroba lokomocyjna (1) 15:00 Wyprawa "Jednorożca" (2-ost.) 17:00 Córki McLeoda: Pomylony (21) 18:00 Za kulisami "Dynastii" 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Śmierć w Jerycho (1) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Honor (2) 23:00 Dotyk zła: Pilot 2 (2) 0:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Dzień wyrzutów sumienia (5) 2:00 Powrót na samotne ugory 4:00 Dzień jak dzień: Godzina strachu (5) 5:00 Dzień jak dzień: Nie ma miejsca na tym świecie (6) Ale Kino! 8:00 Bracia Newtonowie 10:10 ostatni seans: Kochankowie z Marony 12:00 Poirot: Tragedia w Marsdon Manor 13:00 Poirot: Podwójny trop 14:00 Gorzki raj 15:50 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Zagadki 16:20 Szejk 18:00 Z tamtej strony tęczy 19:40 Ulica 20:00 Adwokat diabła 21:55 Skrzypce 23:40 ale krótkie: W kuchni 0:20 Z piątku na sobotę 2:25 Zabłąkani 3:55 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Mors 7:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (1) 7:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (2) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (7) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (8) 9:00 Na ratunek: Delfiny w rzece 9:30 Na ratunek: Kot Stubbs 10:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Na krawędzi 10:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Przekraczając granice 11:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (9) 11:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (2) 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Detroit: Spór terytorialny 13:00 Wyprawy Corwina: Waleczność pumy - przetrwanie 14:00 Małpi biznes (13) 14:30 Małpi biznes (14) 15:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Na krawędzi 15:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Przekraczając granice 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (9) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (2) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (13) 18:00 Małpi biznes (13) 18:30 Małpi biznes (14) 19:00 Nurkowanie na Karaibach 19:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Delfiny - myśliciele? 20:00 Ulica lemurów (15) 20:30 Ulica lemurów (16) 21:00 Zwierzęta pod okiem kamery: Pod powierzchnią oceanu 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami (7) 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (22) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (2) 0:00 Nurkowanie na Karaibach 0:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Delfiny - myśliciele? 1:00 Małpi biznes (13) 1:30 Małpi biznes (14) 2:00 Ulica lemurów (15) 2:30 Ulica lemurów (16) 3:00 Zwierzęta pod okiem kamery: Pod powierzchnią oceanu 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami (7) 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (22) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (2) AXN 6:00 Tropem zbrodni (22) 7:00 The Amazing Race 7 (5) 8:00 Jericho (10) 9:00 Szczury wodne (135) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (19) 11:00 The Amazing Race 7 (5) 12:00 Tropem zbrodni (22) 13:00 Szczury wodne (135) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (19) 15:00 Jericho (10) 16:00 The Amazing Race 7 (6) 17:00 Szczury wodne (136) 18:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (1) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (20) 20:00 Jericho (11) 21:00 Poszukiwani 3 (9) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (16) 23:00 Dr House (2/22) 0:00 Helikopter w ogniu 2:45 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (17) 3:45 Poszukiwani 3 (9) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (1) 6:55 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (36) 7:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 8:45 Derren Brown 9:15 Prawdziwe przekręty (3) 9:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (36) 10:35 Doktor Who (1) 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 12:25 Allo, Allo (1) 13:00 Allo, Allo (2) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (2) 15:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 16:20 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (37) 17:20 Doktor Who (2) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (3) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Pastor na obcasach (2) 19:45 Każdy z każdym (2) 20:20 Każdy z każdym (3) 21:00 Milczący świadek (5) 22:00 Milczący świadek (6) 23:00 Każdy z każdym (2) 23:40 Każdy z każdym (3) 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 0:50 Milczący świadek (5) 1:45 Milczący świadek (6) 2:40 Życie w Hollyoaks (37) 3:05 Czerwony Karzeł (2) 3:40 Milczący świadek (5) 4:35 Milczący świadek (6) 5:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (3) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (19) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (13) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (18) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (19) 8:00 Słodki James (3) 8:25 Słodki James (4) 8:55 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (4) 9:45 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (13) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (18) 11:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 12:05 Forsa na strychu (13) 12:30 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (4) 13:30 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 14:30 Słodki James (3) 15:00 Słodki James (4) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (18) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (13) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (19) 17:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (4) 18:00 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (13) 19:00 10 lat mniej (6) 19:30 10 lat mniej (7) 20:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (4) 21:00 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (13) 22:00 10 lat mniej (6) 22:30 10 lat mniej (7) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (18) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (13) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (19) 0:35 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (4) 1:30 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (13) 2:20 10 lat mniej (6) 2:50 10 lat mniej (7) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (18) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (13) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (19) 4:40 Forsa na strychu (18) 5:05 10 lat mniej (6) 5:30 10 lat mniej (7) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 8 (1) 8:00 Aktualności filmowe 8:30 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Wejście bohatera (1/22) 9:20 Ebola - nie do śmiechu 10:15 Niezły kanał (1) 10:25 Dziękujemy za palenie 11:55 Niezły kanał (2) 12:05 Światła o zmierzchu 13:25 Niezły kanał (3) 13:35 Grubasem być 15:05 Niezły kanał (4) 15:15 Łapu-capu extra 15:50 Ciekawski George 17:20 Niezły kanał (5) 17:30 Cast Away: Poza światem 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 8 (2) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Złote wrota 23:05 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 0:40 Tango ptaka 2:05 Piła 3 3:55 Filmy, które nie dadzą wam zasnąć: Widmo 5:20 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 8:30 Pan Tadeusz 11:00 Maroon 5 12:10 Simpsonowie 8 (1) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Spragnieni Doyle'a 13:55 Aktualności filmowe 14:25 Zagubione dzieci Buddy 16:05 Deser: Cyd 16:35 Ja, ty i on 18:25 Wesołych świąt 20:00 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Wejście bohatera (1/22) 20:45 Przez 24 godziny 5 (19) 21:30 Firma - CIA (1/3) 23:05 Złote wrota 1:00 Filmy, które nie dadzą wam zasnąć: Pokój dziecka 2:20 Podróż do końca nocy 3:50 Łabędzi śpiew 5:15 Z-boczona historia kina (3-ost.) 6:10 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 9:00 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 10:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 11:50 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 13:40 Łapu-capu 13:50 Nie przegap 14:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 16:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 17:50 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 19:40 1 na 1 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 22:15 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 0:50 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 2:40 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 4:35 1 na 1 4:55 Kraina obfitości Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:01 Jam Łasica 21:07 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 W poszukiwaniu cudów 7:30 Legalna blondynka 9:05 Mroźny pocałunek 10:25 Cromwell 12:45 W blasku Hollywood: Antonio Banderas 13:10 Podatek od wygranej 14:40 Wspólny puls 16:05 W poszukiwaniu cudów 17:35 W blasku Hollywood: Angelina Jolie 18:00 Rozstania i powroty 20:00 Pod Czerwoną Kakadu 22:05 Miłość i ból, i ta cała cholerna reszta 23:50 Mistrzowie horroru 2 (8) 0:50 Siła poezji 2:35 Gorączka sobotniej nocy 4:35 Hotel Erotica (8) Zone Club 6:00 Porządek musi być (45) 6:30 Bazar (13) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (25) 7:30 Wesele od kuchni (2) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (22) 8:30 Terapia szokowa: Jenny (5) 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (45) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (46) 10:00 Porządek musi być (45) 10:30 Randka na czas (32) 11:00 Ikony popkultury: Madonna 12:00 Druga szansa (46) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (22) 13:30 Gejsza 14:30 Terapia szokowa: Jenny (5) 15:00 Wesele od kuchni (2) 15:30 Bazar (13) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (25) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (6) 17:30 Randka na czas (32) 18:00 Porządek musi być (45) 18:30 Terapia szokowa: Jenny (5) 19:00 Druga szansa (46) 20:00 Ikony popkultury: Madonna 21:00 Gejsza 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (89) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (63) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (60) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (89) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (63) 3:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (60) 4:00 Terapia szokowa: Jenny (5) 4:30 Bazar (13) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (22) 5:30 Porządek musi być (45) Discovery Channel 6:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Łodzie z silnikiem turbo 7:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (6) 8:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Airbus/Wozy strażackie/Keczup 8:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kaski/Guma/Nowoczesne technologie walki z falami 9:00 Auto dla każdego: Z pomocą strażaków 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Drapieżniki 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna (2) 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Łodzie z silnikiem turbo 13:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (6) 14:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Airbus/Wozy strażackie/Keczup 14:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kaski/Guma/Nowoczesne technologie walki z falami 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (58) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (45) 16:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Lamborghini 16:30 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Jaguar MKII 17:00 Mistrzostwa świata w klasie chopper (1) 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Kabriolet Chevy '56 (3) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchowe spodnie 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (59) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (46) 21:00 Amerykańscy prawnicy: Okrutna fiksacja 22:00 Prawdziwi bohaterowie: Morze ognia 22:30 Prawdziwi bohaterowie: Katamaran do góry dnem 23:00 Wielkie rzeczy: Na narty do Dubaju 0:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Monte Carlo albo nic! 1:00 Z akt FBI: Śmiertelny wpływ 2:00 Winny czy niewinny? (6) 3:00 Auto dla każdego: Legenda 4:00 Broń przyszłości: Inteligentny niszczyciel 5:00 Misja nie-zbędna (3) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (17) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (12) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (40) 8:00 Śnieżny świat: Poniżej zera 9:00 Dzika przyroda: Dzikie lekcje 10:00 Planeta żywiołów: Ogień 11:00 Jeden krok dalej (7) 11:30 Jeden krok dalej (7) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (17) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (12) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (40) 14:00 Śnieżny świat: Poniżej zera 15:00 Dzika przyroda: Dzikie lekcje 16:00 Planeta żywiołów: Ogień 17:00 Jeden krok dalej (7) 17:30 Jeden krok dalej (7) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (18) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (13) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (41) 20:00 Zrozumieć lot 21:00 Jak zostać "Czerwoną strzałą"? 22:00 Superstatki: Pierwsza dziesiątka 23:00 Jeden krok dalej (8) 23:30 Jeden krok dalej (8) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (18) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (13) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (41) 2:00 Zrozumieć lot 3:00 Jak zostać "Czerwoną strzałą"? 3:50 Superstatki: Pierwsza dziesiątka 4:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane (7) 5:10 Jeden krok dalej (8) 5:35 Jeden krok dalej (8) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pola bitew: Wojna z U-Bootami (1) 7:00 Nieznana historia Rzymu 8:00 Desant normandzki w kolorze 9:00 Cała prawda o Sfinksie 10:00 Jaskinia świecących czaszek 11:00 Desant normandzki w kolorze 12:00 Pola bitew: Wojna z U-Bootami (1) 13:00 Nieznana historia Rzymu 14:00 Desant normandzki w kolorze 15:00 Cała prawda o Sfinksie 16:00 Jaskinia świecących czaszek 17:00 Desant normandzki w kolorze 18:00 Pola bitew: Wojna z U-Bootami (1) 19:00 Nieznana historia Rzymu 20:00 Desant normandzki w kolorze 21:00 Cała prawda o Sfinksie 22:00 Jaskinia świecących czaszek 23:00 Desant normandzki w kolorze 0:00 Pola bitew: Wojna z U-Bootami (1) 1:00 Nieznana historia Rzymu 2:00 Desant normandzki w kolorze 3:00 Cała prawda o Sfinksie 3:55 Jaskinia świecących czaszek 4:45 Desant normandzki w kolorze 5:35 Wojenne burze: Wojna na pustyni - bitwa pod El Alamein, 1942 rok Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 6:50 JoJo z cyrku 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9:45 Mali Einsteini 10:10 JoJo z cyrku 10:35 Stanley 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Iggy Arbuckle 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Pucca 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 0:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 9:00 Watts 9:15 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kuopio (Finlandia) 10:15 Eurogole 11:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Dubaju (Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie) 14:30 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 16:15 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kuopio (Finlandia) 17:15 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kuopio (Finlandia) 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kuopio (Finlandia) 18:45 Eurogole Flash 19:15 Eurogole 20:00 Watts 20:15 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Bazylei 21:30 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBA w Osace 23:00 Magazyn FIA WTCC 23:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Meksyku 0:30 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kuopio (Finlandia) 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 11:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Phillip Island (Australia) 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 15:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 16:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 17:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 19:00 BMX: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Madrycie 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Phillip Island (Australia) 21:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Phillip Island (Australia) 22:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Wrestling: Zawody New Japan League 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Sznycel Paradise 7:25 Dżungla 8:45 Gospel 10:25 Akeelah i jej nauczyciel 12:20 Mistrz kamuflażu 13:40 Modigliani 15:45 Antoni, Boży wojownik 17:25 Percy, Buffalo Bill i ja 18:50 Gnijąca panna młoda Tima Burtona 20:10 Premiera: Dynastia Tudorów (9) 21:00 Premiera: Trzy na jednego 2 (5) 21:55 Jaskinia 23:30 Ricky Bobby - Demon prędkości 1:15 Dynastia Tudorów (9) 2:05 Jaskinia 3:40 Ricky Bobby - Demon prędkości 5:25 Na planie HBO 2 6:00 Rodzina Steedów 7:50 Randka na przerwie 9:30 Annapolis 11:10 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi 12:45 Pani Palfrey w hotelu Claremont 14:30 Firewall 16:15 Trzy siostry 18:05 Na planie 18:30 Gorsza siostra 20:35 Zimny jak głaz 22:00 Niewidzialny morderca 23:50 Historia Gwen Araujo 1:20 Święto kozła 3:30 Cinema, cinema 4:00 Niewidzialny morderca HBO Comedy 10:00 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu (3) 10:30 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu (4) 11:00 Split 7-10 12:35 Tajniak z klasą 14:05 Kemping 15:45 Split 7-10 17:20 Tajniak z klasą 18:50 Kemping 20:30 Premiera: Wycieczka szkolna 22:05 Fabryka snów 23:30 Koszmarnie długa noc 1:00 Dzień wagarowicza 2:30 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 6:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Mocne uderzenie 7:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Mocne uderzenie - opus II 7:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Jarocin '82 8:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 8:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 10/47 8:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 10/49 8:35 Seans w Iluzjonie 8:40 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 8:45 Seans w Iluzjonie: Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 9:05 Seans w Iluzjonie: Halka 10:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 10:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Rejs - szczególnie polski film 11:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Rejs 12:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Kto chce mówić towarzysze? 12:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Film nr 1650 12:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Zegarek 13:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Egzamin dojrzałości 13:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Barka 13:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 13:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Opis obyczajów 15:10 Rodzina do kina 15:15 Rodzina do kina: Stawiam na Tolka Banana 16:00 Rodzina do kina 16:05 Rodzina do kina: Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa: Przygoda pierwsza, czyli niesamowite i niewiarygodne okoliczności, które sprawiły, że nie odrobiłem lekcji (1/9) 16:35 Portrety 16:40 Portrety: Modrzejewska: Gwiazda (6/7) 18:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 18:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Mocne uderzenie 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 10/54 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 11/57 20:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Miłość z listy przebojów 21:35 Seans sensacji 21:40 Seans sensacji: Życie na gorąco: Budapeszt (1/9) 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 10/54 23:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 11/57 23:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 23:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Rejs - szczególnie polski film 0:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Rejs 1:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Kto chce mówić towarzysze? 1:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Film nr 1650 1:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Zegarek 2:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Egzamin dojrzałości 2:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Barka 2:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 2:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Opis obyczajów 3:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: 203 sprawiedliwych 4:10 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Michaił Glinka: 'Rusłan i Ludmiła' 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Siedem utworów dla Davida Grimala 18:45 Musikalia: Koncert w atelier 19:40 Franz Schubert: Kwartet smyczkowy a-moll D 804 20:30 Classic Dance: 'Dama Pikowa - Passacaglia' 22:05 Muzyczna podróż: Piotr Czajkowski: Symfonia h-moll 'Patetyczna' op. 74 22:55 Piotr Czajkowski: Koncert skrzypcowy D-dur op. 35 23:40 Fryderyk Chopin: Wariacje na temat arii 'La ci darem la mano' 0:00 Około północy: :W imię jazzu: Serce bluesa (1) 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Doctor Knock na żywo z New Morning, 2004 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Wielka przygoda czarnej muzyki: Blues 5:00 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (4) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (4) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (18) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (8) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (3) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (3) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (27) 8:00 Noddy (76) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (8) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (23) 8:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (50) 8:50 Rumcajs (19) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (63) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (5) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (27) 9:45 Bracia koala (38) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (28) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (28) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (12) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (12) 11:00 Noddy (75) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (7) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (22) 11:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (49) 11:50 Rumcajs (18) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (23) 12:25 Pingu (23) 12:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (18) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (10) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (17) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (48) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (39) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (3) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (3) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (17) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (7) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (2) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (2) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (26) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (62) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (4) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (26) 16:45 Bracia koala (37) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (27) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (27) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (11) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (11) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (16) 18:25 Pingu (24) 18:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (19) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (11) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (18) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (49) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (1) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Zakład 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 MTV Player 15:30 Bazar MTV 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 MTV Making The Movie: kulisy produkcji "Jestem legendą" 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 True Life 21:00 Pięść mistrza Zen 22:00 Rob & Big 22:30 South Park 23:00 Happy Tree Friends 23:30 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (6) 6:30 I co wy na to? 3 (6) 7:00 Wyprawa do zaginionego świata 8:00 Zwariowana nauka (3) 8:30 Zwariowana nauka (4) 9:00 Cała prawda o Pompejach 11:00 Czysta nauka: Morskie głębiny 12:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Walka o przetrwanie 13:00 Okrutne lato 14:00 Cała prawda o Pompejach 16:00 W świecie krokodyli: Kobra i krokodyle jaskiniowe 16:30 Premiera: Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Mniszki hawajskie 17:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wojownicy szos 18:00 Premiera: Co się stanie, jeśli... (7) 18:30 I co wy na to? 3 (7) 19:00 Pawiany masajskie 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Autobahn 21:00 Punkt krytyczny: Oblężenie teatru w Moskwie 22:00 Punkt krytyczny: Cud w kopalni Quecreek 23:00 Punkt krytyczny: Pilot zestrzelonego samolotu 0:00 Punkt krytyczny: Oblężenie teatru w Moskwie 1:00 Punkt krytyczny: Cud w kopalni Quecreek 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Autobahn 3:00 Punkt krytyczny: Oblężenie teatru w Moskwie 4:00 Punkt krytyczny: Cud w kopalni Quecreek 5:00 Punkt krytyczny: Pilot zestrzelonego samolotu Planete 6:45 Swobodne przestworza - lotnictwo bez silników (2/3) 7:40 Raj zagrożony 8:15 Leksykon ciąży (9/15) 8:50 Leksykon ciąży (10/15) 9:25 Leksykon ciąży (11/15) 10:00 Afrykańskie pomysły: Wiemy, jak to zrobić (12/13) 10:30 Leksykon ciąży (12/15) 11:10 Leksykon ciąży (13/15) 11:45 Afryka jak na dłoni: Wodny świat Afryki (10/13) 12:15 Walka z nowotworem (2/4) 13:10 Droga przez Amerykę (3/6) 13:40 Afryka jak na dłoni: Skrzydlata śmierć (5/13) 14:10 Ocaleni z Zagłady (2-ost.) 15:15 Joan Crawford. Po prostu gwiazda 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Święto Szałasów w Izraelu (10/13) 16:45 Gary Cooper. Twarz bohatera 17:45 Konfucjanizm: Edukacja - rozwój w służbie świata (4-ost.) 18:50 Superszpieg. Człowiek, który zdradził Zachód 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Leksykon ciąży (15-ost.) 20:20 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Biograd (6/13) 20:50 Premiera. Nasza planeta: Notatki z wyprawy: O czym marzą Moai (4/5) 21:45 Premiera. Nasza planeta: Notatki z wyprawy: Biegun północny (5-ost.) 22:45 Siły powietrzne świata: Niemieckie samoloty wojskowe (6/20) 23:40 Niezły kanał (3) 23:50 Eros-ex 0:25 Paniczny lęk: Nietoperze (1/5) 1:20 Miłość na wykresach: Jeśli kochasz, żyjesz długo (3-ost.) 2:20 Rozstrzelani o świcie Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: W szponach nałogu (8) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 7:45 Pierwsza miłość (646) 8:30 Samo życie (1019) 9:00 Ja tylko pytam 10:00 Awantura o kasę 11:00 Gra w ciemno 12:00 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Tylko dla pań (77) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Tradyszyn (107) 14:00 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Trędowata (10) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Blizny (2) 17:00 Drogówka 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Zdradzone serce (9) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (647) 21:30 Samo życie (1020) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Decyzja (8) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Pięć minut (108) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Poezja stosowana (111) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Węgierski łącznik (78) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Drogówka 1:25 Samo życie (1020) 1:50 Graczykowie: Zdradzone serce (9) 2:15 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Pierwsza miłość (647) 3:35 Świat według Kiepskich: Pięć minut (108) 4:00 Daleko od noszy: Węgierski łącznik (78) 4:30 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 2 5:15 Fala zbrodni: Decyzja (8) Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Siatkówki Kobiet 9:10 Gol 10:50 Piłka nożna: 2. liga angielska 13:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 15:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 17:10 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 17:50 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 20:20 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 23:00 Sporty walki: Gala K-1 federacji WKN 2:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 9:10 Cafe Futbol 10:50 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 13:00 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 15:10 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 17:20 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 19:30 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 21:40 Gol plus 23:10 Piłka nożna: Puchar Niemiec 0:10 Cafe Futbol 1:40 Zakończenie programu TCM 7:00 Nieodżałowani 9:00 Mordercza kuracja 10:30 Miłosna ruletka 12:00 Noc w operze 13:30 Elvis w trasie 15:00 Gdzie są chłopcy 16:40 Stacja arktyczna "Zebra" 19:00 Marlowe 20:35 Za kulisami: Agnieszka Holland 21:00 Karate Killers 22:30 Stacja arktyczna "Zebra" 0:55 Północno-zachodnie przejście 3:00 Mordercza kuracja 4:30 Bracia Marx na Dzikim Zachodzie 5:50 Nowojorska piękność Tele 5 6:35 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (28/52) 7:05 Straż graniczna (1/24) 7:30 Telezakupy 9:00 Stellina (95/160) 9:50 Werdykt 10:20 Łowca (16/22) 11:10 Brygada Acapulco (21/48) 12:05 Lub czasopisma 12:20 Buon Appetito! 13:00 Moja piękna grubaska (76/178) 13:55 Stellina (96/160) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:15 Gorączka w mieście (46/48) 16:10 Brygada Acapulco (22/48) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (77/178) 18:00 Kosmiczna kasa 19:00 Łowca (17/22) 20:00 Czy my się nie znamy? 21:50 Oblicza zbrodni (15/52) 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Wizje zbrodni (2/15) 23:40 Straż graniczna (2/24) 0:05 Gorące pragnienia 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Histeria w kosmosie (49) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Trzecia mysz (13) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Strażacy miłości (65) 7:00 Freakazoid: Lord Cykor w filmie "Ale kanał" (3) 7:25 Friday Wear: Netomanka (39) 7:30 Brejk 7:35 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (10) 8:00 Brejk 8:10 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (50) 8:35 Brejk 8:45 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Nieproszony gość (17) 9:00 Brejk 9:10 Planeta rocka: Morcheeba (12) 9:45 Kod Lyoko 4: Rakieta (19) 10:10 Karol do kwadratu 2: Gra nie warta świeczki (8) 10:35 Histeria: Orędownicy prawdy i sprawiedliwości (50) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Papierowy świat (14) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Bananowe nietoperze (66) 11:35 Friday Wear: Nieporozumienie (40) 11:40 Freakazoid: A imię jego Komiksomaniak (4) 12:05 Ruby Gloom: Czaszki nie płaczą (10) 12:30 Aparatka (61) 12:55 Time Jam (7) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Jak wyglądać na osiemnastolatkę (3) 13:45 Świat Raven: Prawdziwe kolory (3) 14:15 Zoey 101: W obronie Dustina (3) 14:45 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Tabletka (15) 15:10 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Przypływ (18) 15:35 Zakręceni gliniarze: Świąteczny syndrom (17) 16:00 Ruby Gloom: Dzień złego zająca (11) 16:25 Aparatka (62) 17:00 Świat Raven: Kompletnie stuknięta (4) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4: Fatalne zauroczenie (20) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Światła, kamera, Karol (9) 18:25 Time Jam (8) 18:50 Zoey 101: Przedstawienie (4) 19:15 Dziewczyny i miłość: Rzucić chłopaka (4) 19:40 ZOOM 20:05 Planeta rocka: Foo Fighters (13) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Siła pięści (1) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (26) 21:30 Hyper Express 21:45 Fresh Air: Asterix na Olimpiadzie 22:15 Fresh Air: Power Rangers - superlegendy 22:45 Klipy 23:00 Replay 23:15 Bleach (25) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Singapur 6:50 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Essaouira 7:15 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Północno-zachodnie krańce USA 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Albuquerque - Cardenas NE 9:00 Wielkie projekty (2) 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (9) 10:20 Przygody w dżungli: Podwodne niespodzianki 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Londyn 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Singapur 12:40 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Essaouira 13:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Północno-zachodnie krańce USA 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Albuquerque - Cardenas NE 15:00 Wielkie projekty (2) 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (9) 16:20 Przygody w dżungli: Podwodne niespodzianki 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Londyn 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Singapur 18:40 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Essaouira 19:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Północno-zachodnie krańce USA 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Albuquerque - Cardenas NE 21:00 Wielkie projekty (3) 21:55 Niezwykła Australia 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Kapsztad 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (2) 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Malezja 0:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Żniwa na pustyni 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Albuquerque - Moon Street NE 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Maroko 3:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Południowa Karolina 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Meksyk 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (10) 5:30 Przygody w dżungli: Poranne wędkowanie TV Puls 6:00 Burza uczuć (17/150) 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Żebro Adama 10:30 Kościół w potrzebie: Zatoka świętych (1) 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (178) 12:00 Amatorzy przygód (16) 13:00 Abel, twój brat 15:00 Burza uczuć (18/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (88) 17:00 Po prostu miłość! (88) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (179) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (180) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 21:30 Paczka 2 (4) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (179) 23:35 Niegrzeczni faceci (39/42) 0:05 Abel, twój brat 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls kultury 3:00 Żebro Adama 3:30 Reportaż religijny 4:00 Amatorzy przygód (16) 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Portfel 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Portfel 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN 7 5:50 Policjanci z Miami (4) 6:45 Telesklep 7:45 Szymon Majewski Show: Andrzej Grabowski, Anna Mucha 8:45 Gorzka zemsta (182) 9:40 Ostry dyżur (35) 10:45 Wyścig po kasę 11:40 Telesklep 13:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny (12) 14:05 Gorzka zemsta (183) 15:00 Szymon Majewski Show: Adam Sztaba, Agnieszka Fitkau-Perepeczko 16:00 Przyjaciele (8) 16:30 Dwóch i pół (18) 17:00 Ostry dyżur (36) 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny (13) 19:05 Przyjaciele (9) 19:35 Dwóch i pół (19) 20:05 Kobra: Druga zmiana (4) 21:10 Duch 23:30 Księżyc 44 1:25 Laski na czacie 2:25 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Przeglądarka 7:55 Nigella ekspresowo 8:30 Nianiu, na pomoc! (1/13) 9:20 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 9:50 Zaklinacze wnętrz 10:20 Magiel towarzyski 11:00 Miasto kobiet 11:55 Mój dom mnie zabija 12:25 Nigella ekspresowo 13:00 Przeglądarka 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 14:00 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 15:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Hanka Ordonówna 15:30 S.O.S Uroda 16:00 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 16:35 Tori & Dean 17:05 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 17:25 Miasto kobiet 18:20 Tajemnice ciała 18:55 O tym się mówi 19:10 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają 20:05 Nianiu, na pomoc! (1/13) 20:55 Nigella ekspresowo 21:30 40 najsłynniejszych romansów na planie 22:30 Kochanki (1/6) 23:30 W roli głównej: Joanna Chmielewska 0:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Hanka Ordonówna 0:30 Tori & Dean 0:55 Co za tydzień 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Jak się sprzedać 3:05 Szkoła randkowania 3:30 Ona czyli ja 3:55 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:20 Poznaj moich rodziców 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Motorwizja 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Top Gear 2006 9:00 Na każdą kieszeń 9:30 Legendy PRL 2 10:00 Na osi 10:30 Poza kontrolą 11:00 Kuchnia boksu 11:30 Toolbox 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 13:00 Co poszło nie tak 13:30 Męska Rzecz 2007 - kulisy 14:00 De Lux 14:15 Gadżet Lab 15:00 Test 300 15:30 Monster Jam Europe 2007 16:00 Jazda polska 16:30 Kuchnia boksu 17:00 Męska Rzecz 2007 - kulisy 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Zakup kontrolowany 5 18:45 Automaniak Max 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Legendy PRL 2 20:30 Mechanik 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Na każdą kieszeń 21:45 Turbo kamera 22:15 Test 300 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 De Lux 23:15 Gadżet Lab 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 3:00 Motorwizja 3:30 Operacja Tuning 4:00 Test 300 4:30 Jazda polska 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Funny ha, ha 10:40 Poszukiwany Ryszard Kapuściński 11:40 Paul Weller - Studio 150 12:30 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino 12:40 Telekino: Przejście podziemne 13:10 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Jerzy Sosnowski 13:40 Icchak Perlman gra Beethovena 14:30 Pieśni Gustava Mahlera 14:50 Studio TVP Kultura: Rozmowa o Akirze Kurosawie 15:15 Marzec z Akirą Kurosawą: Tron we krwi 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Muzyczna encyklopedia: Sztuka skrzypiec (2-ost.) 18:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Bladym świtem 18:20 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:40 Re-wizje sztuki 19:10 Pierścień i róża: O pani, jesteś moim snem (1/5) 19:40 Wyspiański Underground 20:30 Teatr Telewizji: Dybuk 22:00 Przewodnik 22:05 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: Nie wierzę politykom 23:05 Jarocin po latach: Lech Janerka 23:30 Strefa: Magazyn Komix 0:00 Strefa: Studio: Sztuka mediów 0:10 Strefa: Sztuka mediów (7) 0:55 Przewodnik 1:00 Kino nocne: Uwertura 2:45 Studio Kultura - informacje 3:00 Re-wizje sztuki 3:25 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 Planet VIVA 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Street Charts 17:45 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 PL Top 10 21:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Ringtone Charts 22:45 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Veronico Cruz 9:55 Georgia 12:00 Magia dla początkujących 13:55 Rosie 15:40 Okruchy dnia 18:00 Nieznane rozkosze 20:00 Serpico 22:15 Sam przeciw wszystkim 23:55 Cinemania (253) 0:25 Tajemnica Klika: Pokochaj mnie, Kliku (6/7) 2:00 Claire Dolan 3:35 Serpico Fox Life 08:10 Chirurdzy 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 26, Uciec czy zostać USA 2005 09:00 Powrót do Providence 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 20, Podwójne oblicze reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:55 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 5, Pragnienie miłości USA 2000 10:50 Jordan 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 17, Rozbicie reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 17, Zamiana reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 12:30 Chirurdzy 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 27, Wiara utracona USA 2005 13:25 Powrót do Providence 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 21, Zasada numer jeden reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 6, Znowu razem USA 2000 15:25 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 1, Kwestia czasu USA 2005 16:20 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 1, Pierwsze zadanie reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 17:10 Gotowe na wszystko 4 - serial komediowy odc. 4, Jeśli jest coś czego nie mogę tolerować reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 18:10 Bracia i siostry 2 - serial, dramat odc. 2, Amerykańska rodzina USA 2006 19:10 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 7, Świąteczna parada USA 2000 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 2, Brzask nowego dnia reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Chirurdzy 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 1, Zmiany są nieuchronne USA 2005 21:55 Chirurdzy 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 2, Nałogowa miłość USA 2005 22:50 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 15, Pierwszy duch Melindy USA 2005 23:50 Powrót do Providence 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 22, Obawy serca reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 00:40 Jordan 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 16, Żywy lub martwy reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 18, Wypoczynek reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:20 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 13, David Arquett Canal + Sport 2 14:30 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 1 15:25 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Almeria - Athletic Bilbao 17:30 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 2 19:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Juventus Turyn - AC Fiorentina 20:50 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Atletico Madryt - FC Barcelona 22:40 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Bolton Wanderers - FC Liverpool Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Dania w pół godziny: Wielkanoc - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 08:00 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 08:10 Julie gotuje: Gnocchi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Filety cielęce - Krystyna Kofta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 09:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 09:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Fajitas doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 10:05 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Czekolada - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 10:30 Na słodko 3: Masło - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 10:55 Delia na zimę: Dziczyzna i drób - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3/12 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Słodki drań 2: Pyszności z czekoladą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 12:35 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Filety cielęce - Krystyna Kofta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 13:45 Martha 2: Nancy Grace - talk-show odc. 41 14:30 Julie gotuje: Gnocchi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Faszerowane warzywa na piknik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały placek z jabłkami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 15:50 Delia na zimę: Zimowe owoce morza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4/12 16:20 Na słodko 3: Owoce jagodowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 16:45 Julie gotuje: Gnocchi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 16:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Lesley Waters i Frank Bordoni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 48 18:25 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Wimbledon - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 19:00 Julie gotuje: Gnocchi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 19:05 Martha 2: Aisha Tyler - talk-show odc. 42 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Spaghetti bolognese - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 20:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 20:30 Słodki drań 2: Pyszności z czekoladą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 21:00 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 21:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kaczka świąteczna - Justyna Sieńczyłło - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 22:00 "Hell's Kitchen" od kuchni - reality show odc. 5 22:50 Otwarcie wkrótce: Pick's Roadhouse - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 23:15 Sobota w kuchni: Bill Granger i Silvana Rowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 47 23:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 00:15 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 00:45 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały placek z jabłkami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 01:10 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kaczka świąteczna - Justyna Sieńczyłło - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 01:35 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 02:00 Dania w pół godziny: Faszerowane warzywa na piknik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 02:25 Słodki drań: Owoce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 02:50 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały placek z jabłkami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 03:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 03:40 Para w kuchni: Afrodyzjaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 04:10 Dania w pół godziny: Faszerowane warzywa na piknik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 04:35 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały placek z jabłkami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Wrocław z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku